Skulduggery Pleasant One-Shots
by DerpySundays
Summary: Well the title explains it all just randome pairings I decided to post to the internet leave a comment if you want more or PM me suggestions :P


Serpine chuckled to himself while a look of horror rippled across the crowd as the bodies atop the pikes that stood tall and proud behind him were set alight and the putrid smell of burning flesh began to fill the air.

"Let this be a lesson to all those who would dare defy us!" Serpine hissed allowing himself a moment to bask in the terrible glory of what had unfolded before him before turning in his heel and making his way back to his keep a smirk finding it ways onto his thin lips despite himself.

"I assume the prisoner is still in the dungeon?" Serpine asked as he continued down the dank and dark corridors he had been stalking for several minutes flanked by two guards on either side.

"Yes my lord!" Replied the guard flanking his right side and Serpine gave a curt nod coming to a stop just before the door of the dungeon watching with narrowed glittering green eyes as the guards made there way back to the entrance before letting a smile shape his face and taking the handle in his hand allowing the moment to sink in for a moment before slowly opening the door and peering round with a predatory smirk at the prisoner who sagged in his bonds. Skulduggery Pleasant.

Serpine had been quite cunning when he had drugged pleasant made sure the drug made his feel weak and like his life was seeping out of him before dragging him in here. Truth was Serpine had always admired the cursed man the way his raven hair fell over his thin almost porcelain white face. He allowed himself one last moment to scan over the prisoner before walking in and allowing the heavy oak door to fall with a loud crash waking his enemy with a start his gorgeous pale blue eyes flying open and frantically searching round the cell panic and fear evident in them as his breath picked up before his eyes set themselves on Serpine and narrowed a dark spark igniting in them as he growled before battling against the restraints to get at his mortal enemy.

"Serpine let me go so I can rip you slowly limb from limb!" Skulduggery snarled and Serpine chuckled taking a step forward Skulduggery taking a step back this odd little dance continuing until Skulduggery found his back flat against the back wall of the cell Serpine only a few centimetres away from there noses touching.

"Not tonight Skulduggery I can think if a few things we could do that would be much more 'enjoyable' for both of us!" He said suggestively grinning wolfishly down at Skulduggery who shrunk away like a cornered animal unable to find escape his back pressed flat against the wall both of Serpine's arm preventing escape his arms fruitlessly struggling to free themselves of the bonds that held them away from there owner unable to help him. Skulduggery glanced at his wrist and gritted his teeth as he tried slipping his wrists through the bonds hissing as they scraped painfully against his pisiform and turned to find Serpine's face mere millimetres from his.

"So? Shall we begin?" He asked with a cynical smirk before crashing his and Skulduggery's lips together for a few moments before Skulduggery gasped. Serpine took this as a opportunity to insert his tongue into Skulduggery's mouth Skulduggery feeling disgusted stubbornly resisting for five or more minutes before he h9s resolve crumbled and he finally gave in melting into the kiss softly moaning from time to time making Serpine smirk into the kiss. Serpine pulled away for air both panting Skulduggery face flushed a gently shade of red that stood out almost vibrantly against his delicate white skin.

"Well I enjoyed that but those whines I heard sounded like pleading and I'd like to hear more of that! The great Skulduggery Pleasant whining for more its almost to delicious to pass up!" He stated with an animalistic grin before he tilted the other head an began to assault his neck with light bites and kisses making his breath hitch before he whines from time to time Serpine took a few moments assuring himself he had found what he was looked for before looking up at his panting partner before leaning close to his ear and whispering making Skul shiver.

"I think I just found someone's pressure point or should I say pleasure point!" Before returning to his neck and lightly sucking and biting on that one point making Skul moan and whine.

**And I will stop right there before this gets too out of hand if you want a smutty second chapter leave a comment PM suggestions and I will see you in the next chapter I am Derpy this has been Sundays (Wut) Have a great day/afternoon/night :P**


End file.
